


Dangerous Strangers

by theguiltyones



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, bi babies arent good with emotions, book store cliche, i'm just super gay for jgj, not actual danger, this was very self indulgent but let me live, title is from a johnny gallagher song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguiltyones/pseuds/theguiltyones
Summary: Melchior works at a book store, Moritz embarrasses himself and continues to do so as they get to know each other. Melchior adores him anyway.





	Dangerous Strangers

It had started when Moritz agreed to join Ernst on his trip to the local bookstore that he frequented (mostly because his boyfriend worked there some days). He had only agreed to spend more time with his friend as a result of the guilt that came with distancing himself from everyone during a recent depressive episode, he knew agreeing to hang out with Ernst would ease his friends mind and let him know that Moritz was feeling better as of lately.

He had no interest in the actual bookstore, apart from maybe the comics and graphic novels at the back of the store. Moritz was pretty sure he was dyslexic and had ADHD but bringing up anything to do with his IQ levels or possible issues he had was not an option in his home unless he wanted to be screamed at or slapped in the face, so he went on without a diagnosis and opted for audio and comic books instead.

Because of his lack of knowledge and the anxiety of being alone in a foreign place he followed Ernst and kept his eyes on the ground, tuning in when Ernst asked for his opinion on the cover art of some of the books or when he asked him questions about his day. 

He was grateful for Ernst, he happened to be one of Moritz's best friends mainly because he was low maintenance. He understood when Moritz distanced himself when his mental health was suffering and let him come back when he was ready. He also didn't make Moritz talk about things he wasn't comfortable with or force him into social situations that made him anxious. He was a good friend and never left Moritz feeling drained from social interaction.

“Did you hear that Wendla has a crush on a girl named Ilse Neumann?” Ernst asked suddenly as he scanned the higher shelves, looking to see if there was anything on interest out of his reach.

“Yeah, she mentioned her about eight times yesterday.” Moritz responded quietly. He couldn't quite remember book store etiquette, were you supposed to be quiet like in a library?

“She's practically in love already, she started listening to Fleetwood Mac for her. That is so not like Wendla.” Ernst laughed quietly making Moritz roll his eyes.

“Come on, you changed a lot when you started dating Hanschen. It's not like it's a bad thing for her to pick up new interests, even if it is for someone else. I think it's kind of romantic.” 

Ernst blushed at this but nodded in agreement.

“You're right. It's definitely not a bad thing, it's just a little weird to think of Wendla dating. She deserves so much love, I just hope this Ilse can give that to her.” He smiled and Moritz hummed in agreement.

“Can you reach that for me?” Ernst asked pointing to book on one of the higher shelves that was slightly out of his reach.

Moritz stretched up, standing on his tiptoes in an attempt to reach the book before losing his footing and tumbling, sending a few books down with him. He groaned under a pile of books as he heard Ernst fussing over him to make sure he was okay and another set of footsteps rushing over to them.

“Are you okay?” Ernst and another voice asked in unison causing Moritz to open his eyes only to meet possibly the most attractive boy he'd ever seen in his life wearing a name badge indicating he did in fact work there. And he'd just made a complete fool of himself in front of him. Wonderful.

“Yeah, sorry! I'm okay, just an idiot.” Moritz apologized as he rushed to his feet, attempting to pick up the books on the ground. Both boys got down to help him and he felt his face flush bright red as the boy who worked there gently took a book from Moritz's hands and placed it in the correct alphabetized spot with a kind smile.

“No need to apologize, happens far more often than you'd think. One guy actually pulled down one of these entire cases, he was fine but the clean up was a nightmare.” The boy whose name tag read ‘Melchior’ laughed reassuringly with the cutest grin Moritz had ever seen in his life. Oh no, this was bad news.

“I'm surprised that didn't happen to me. I should walk around with a caution sign, I'm that clumsy.” Moritz joked awkwardly causing the boy to laugh again, Moritz was quickly deciding that was his favourite sound.

“Maybe today is a slightly luckier day for you then.” Melchior replied, the grin from earlier not leaving his face. After meeting this boy Moritz would definitely consider this day being far luckier than any other he's had recently.

“I'll leave you to it, if you need any help or need me to ring you up I'll be at the counter.” He smiled after a beat and walked out of earshot, but still not comfortably far away enough for Moritz to freak out like he wanted to right now. Ernst decided to leave with the two books he already had in his hand instead of staying longer as he usually would if his boyfriend was working which he clearly wasn't today, so they walked up to the counter for Melchior to ring them up.

“None for you?” He asked Moritz as he was scanning Ernst's books.

“Uh no, I'm not really a reader. Not that I don't like books, I just never really read a lot when I was younger. I wouldn't know where to start.” Moritz rambled and Melchior beamed.

“Well today must be a lucky day for you because I love giving book recommendations. Seriously, I annoy my friends with them a lot. If you give me your number I could send you some?” He suggested with a bright smile that made Moritz sweat a little bit. He saw Ernst smirk out of the corner of his eye and felt like he might spontaneously combust.

“Oh! Uh okay yeah sure. S-should I like write it down or?” Moritz started to panic, the hot guy was actually asking for his number? Even if it was just for book recommendations Moritz felt like the universe was really working in his favour today.

“You can just put it in my phone.” Melchior chuckled, passing his phone to Moritz after selecting ‘create a new contact’. Moritz shakily typed in his number and saved his name as Moritz with a caution emoji next to it that made Melchior laugh when he was handed back his phone.

“Nice to meet you Moritz. I'll send you some if those recommendations tonight.” He said casually, handing Ernst his receipt and bagged books. Moritz just nodded frantically and rushed out the door with Ernst. It wasn't until the store was out of sight when he began to freak out.

“That guy was working with your boyfriend this entire time and you didn't tell me?!” He demanded making Ernst giggle.

“I didn't think you'd be interested.” He shrugged nonchalantly and Moritz’s jaw dropped in mock horror.

“Am I blind?!” He exclaimed dramatically.

“He gave you his number, I've never seen him do that. Hanschen is going to love this.” Ernst grinned, already pulling out his phone to relay the events to his boyfriend.

“That boy is going to be the death of me. You should probably start preparing your eulogy.” Moritz sighed exasperatedly earning a roll of the eyes from Ernst.

  


-

  


The whole evening after the events earlier that the bookstore was spent with Moritz's eyes practically glued to his phone. Even when he was studying or tuning his guitar or even while showering, he kept his phone within reach with his towel next to it to dry off his hands in case he got a text from Melchior. The only time he didn't have his phone on him was during dinner because if he was caught staring at his phone by his dad it would result in punishment and he was determined to keep this day going his way.

Of course though, the only time that he wasn't available to text back immediately was when Melchior finally texted him.

**From: Unsaved Contact**

**Hey! This is Melchior, from the bookstore. I hope you remember giving me your number or this is going to be awkward.**

Moritz grinned from ear to ear, typing out a reply as fast as he could.

**To: melchior!!!**

**hi!! no I remember giving it to you, I honestly thought you would have forgotten to text me**

He panicked a little bit after sending his reply, he didn't come off too needy or excited did he? Was the extra exclamation point too much?

**From: melchior!!!**

**I have a good memory, Moritz. Now what books have you read? No judgement just want to know what kind of stuff you're into.**

**To: melchior!!!**

**honestly the last thing I remember reading that wasn't part of a curriculum were the harry potter books.**

**From: melchior!!!**

**That's still great! Have you read The Lord of the Rings series? Those would probably be a good start if you enjoyed the Harry Potter books.**

**To: melchior!!!**

**you've probably been the eighth person to recommend them to me so it's probably time I started on them lol**

**From: melchior!!!**

**Haha, it's a popular series. But definitely start reading them, let me know what you think! If you like them I'll start thinking about what to recommend to you next.**

**To: melchior!!!**

**cool, thanks melchior. I'll come by the shop tomorrow to pick the first one up then. will you be there?**

Moritz cursed himself for that text, he sounded far too hopeful to be considered just friendly.

**From: melchior!!!**

**I'll be there, I'll even get the books off the higher shelves for you haha (with a step ladder, you're much taller than me and fell. Can you imagine the damage if I tried to reach?)**

**To: melchior!!!**

**definitely use a step ladder, it'd be awful if a bookcase fell on you. who would give me book recommendations?**

**From: melchior!!!**

**I'm sure there's plenty of people willing but I think I'd be a little offended if you chose somebody else to get your recommendations from, so I'll be extra careful.**

**To: melchior!!!**

**good, I don't think I'd trust anyone else's opinion**

**From: melchior!!!**

**My friends would probably say listening to my opinions is tiring to say the least so I'm flattered Moritz. I'll see you tomorrow.**

**To: melchior!!!**

**see you tomorrow!!**

Moritz grinned at his phone, too happy to bother over analysing his texts and instead choosing to switch his phone off to try and get some sleep, he wanted tomorrow to come as quickly as possible.

  


-

  


Moritz woke up and got ready hours before he was supposed to leave. He spent hours playing Animal Crossing on his DS just to kill time before he could finally leave. He texted Ernst on the way in an attempt to stop himself from freaking out on the way there but as soon as the tiny bookstore was in sight he felt the anxiety start to build up in his chest.

He took a deep breath and picked up his pace, heading inside the store before he could overthink it. The ringing of the bell to indicate someone had entered the store made him flinch violently, he heard a laugh in response and turned around to see Hanschen smirking with his head resting in his palm.

“Oh, Hanschen. Hi. I thought Melchior was working today?” Moritz questioned nervously.

“Moritz!” He heard a familiar voice exclaim from the book shelves and he looked over to see Melchior's head peeking out from over one of the cases, he was grinning as he got down from a step ladder and rushed over to the counter with a book in his hand.

“Would you look at that.” Hanschen chuckled to himself, leaning back on his stool to watch the two boys interact.

“Hey! You came!” Melchior greeted happily, shoving the book he was holding into Moritz's hands.

“Of course I came.” Moritz stuttered out, Melchior smiling at him like that making him feel like the room was closing in on him. 

“I'm so glad you did. Here is The Fellowship of the Ring. It's the first in the series. Now, it's a bit slower paced than the Harry Potter books at times. It takes a while to kick into gear but once it does I'm sure you'll get hooked. Just stick with it!” Melchior used his hands a lot to express himself when he talked which made it very hard for Moritz to concentrate on what he was saying. He just looked so pretty when he was this expressive.

“Oh yeah, yeah sure I'm sure it's great.” Moritz rambled nervously as Melchior bagged up he book and Moritz handed him the money for the book.

“I'll give you the friends and family discount, just don't tell my boss.” Melchior winked. Moritz felt like he might pass out. It definitely didn't comfort him that Hanschen was watching the entire exchange with a smug grin.

“Thanks Melchior. I'll be back when I'm done with this one.” 

“Can't wait, text me and let me know how you're liking it?” Melchior asked and Moritz nodded.

“Yeah, sure of course! I'll see you in a couple of days then. Bye Melchior. And Hanschen.” He blurted and rushed out of the store while Melchior and Hanschen waved.

  


-

  


“He was so cute, Ernst. He gave me a discount! And told me to keep texting him!” Moritz whined over the phone later that evening. He’d been listening to the audiobook of The Fellowship of the Ring for over five hours now. He really had tried to read the actual book but he just couldn't concentrate, he felt a little guilty for buying books from Melchior if he wasn't technically going to read them but at least he was supporting local businesses right?

“I still can't believe you're buying books as an excuse to talk to him, it seems like he genuinely likes talking to you.” Ernst replied sounding amused, Moritz didn't think it was very amusing.

“I know, it's pathetic. I'll tell him eventually if we end up being friends but I didn't want him to think I was stupid. I'm still reading the books technically, I'm just afraid if he knows I have no reason to buy the books I'll have no reason to talk to him anymore.” He sighed, flopping back onto his bed in defeat.

“Well I have to go. But just know that you're a wonderful, interesting guy and you don't have to spend your money to talk to guys you like.” Ernst spoke sincerely and Moritz groaned, running the hand that wasn't holding onto the phone through his hair.

“I wish I believed that. Bye Ernst, say hi to Hanschen for me.” He replied before hanging up, unpausing the audiobook and sinking back into the mattress with his hands behind his head. He listened for another hour before he got a text.

**From: melchior!!!**

**Hey, you. Have you started on the book yet?**

**To: melchior!!!**

**yeah, gandalf just left the shire**

**From: melchior!!!**

**Wow you've made good progress, how are you liking it?**

**To: melchior!!!**

**it was hard to get into at first but I'm really starting to like it!**

**From: melchior!!!**

**That's great! We'll have to watch the movies when you're done with the books. I promise it's less hard to get into when you have Elijah Wood and Orlando Bloom to stare at**

**To: melchior!!!**

**ernst would say that's the gay agenda. he'd be right**

**From: melchior!!!**

**Frodo said gay rights**

  
  


Moritz grinned down at his phone. Melchior was so easy to talk to which he had never really felt before, not even with Ernst or Wendla who were his best friends and he trusted more than anyone in the world. He talked to Melchior for around half an hour after that about their mutual friends and what it was like to work with Hanschen. Melchior said it tested him every day. Especially when he had to take over and do Hanschen’s jobs because he was too busy flirting with Ernst when he came in. He did seem to really like having him as a friend though, even if he wouldn't admit it.

The next week he had finished the book after spending nearly all of his time with his headphones in, he'd gotten questioned about it by Wendla and her new girlfriend Ilse when they went out to get lunch together with Moritz and Ernst who laughed at Moritz's expense when he explained the story. He knew they meant well so he wasn't offended. At least they weren't mad at him for mostly ignoring them in favour of listening to The Lord of the Rings or texting Melchior back whenever he texted to ask how Moritz was liking the book or what he was up to. They texted almost every day at this point which was why Moritz was so desperate to finish the book, so he'd have an excuse to see Melchior again.

He went in on a Tuesday and because he knew Hanschen would be working the shift with Melchior he brought Ernst along with him to distract Hanschen from staring at them again. He felt proud of his plan until Ernst ran over to Hanschen who was alphabetizing the Science Fiction section and they immediately started making out. Not that he had a problem with them as a couple, he was just mildly uncomfortable with watching his friend engage in such intense PDA. He was quickly distracted though when Melchior came out from the break room.

“Moritz! I'm sorry I had no idea you were here, I'm so glad to see you.” Melchior grinned. He was wearing his glasses and a navy blue sweater today that made his eyes look especially pretty. Moritz found it a little bit hard to speak.

“Hi M-Melchi. I mean Melchior sorry, that was weird!” He blurted out causing Melchior to laugh.

“It's not weird Moritz. Some of my other friends call me Melchi too, I like it.” He replied kindly. Moritz could have cried when he heard Melchior insinuate he was his friend.

“O-okay, I uh, I finished the first book last night.”

“That's great Moritz, did you like it? If you did I can grab you the second book in the series?” Melchior asked hopefully and Moritz nodded dumbly.

“Yeah, I loved it. Thank you for the recommendation.” He responded and Melchior practically beamed, rushing off to grab the second book. He came back with the book and began to check it out for Moritz.

“So hey, a couple of people are going down to the beach tonight because there are people putting on a fireworks show and I was wondering if you'd like to come? Ernst and Hanschen will be there and a couple of my other friends and you're of course welcome to invite whoever you'd like if you decide it's something you'd be interested in?” Melchior asked as Moritz handed him the money for the book.

Moritz definitely felt a little faint now, Melchior just asked him to hang out?

“Of course you don't have to feel pressured to come if it isn't your thing but it would be nice to hang out with you and actually get to have a conversation that doesn't involve Lord of the Rings.” He laughed nervously after a beat of silence.

It wasn't really his thing, he hated sand and meeting new people and he was pretty scared of fireworks but this may be the only chance he'd ever get to hang out with Melchior.

“No, I uh, I'd love to come!” He blurted out as quickly as he could, he could hear Ernst and Hanschen approaching from behind him.

“Awesome, I'll text you the details then. See you, Moritz.” Melchior grinned as Ernst tugged Moritz's sleeve indicating he was ready to leave.

“Bye, Melchi” Moritz blushed and waved goodbye to Hanschen as an afterthought. Ernst followed after quickly kissing Hanschen goodbye and waving to Melchior.

“Melchi?” Ernst whisper-yelled as soon as the door closed behind them, Moritz poked him in the side as if to tell him to be quieter.

“Shut up, he said I could call him that.” Moritz explained self consciously and Ernst giggled.

“He's been working with Hanschen for nearly a year and he's never said he could call him Melchi.” He practically sang in a teasing tone only causing Moritz's cheeks to turn a brighter shade of red.

“Shut up. He invited me to the beach tonight.” Moritz practically whispered, half praying Ernst didn't hear him so he could avoid further embarrassment.

“I know, Hanschen told me he'd been planning to ask you for days. Are you going to go?” Ernst asked smugly and Moritz scrunched his nose up at him, he was really starting to act like Hanschen.

“Yes.” 

“Aw! Your first date!” Ernst all but squealed. Moritz pushed him lightly and groaned.

“It’s not a date! He invited other people! And he'd never ask me on a date anyway. He just wants to be friends- which is fine by the way! It’s not like I ever honestly thought a guy like him would want to date someone like me.” He rambled sadly and Ernst frowned.

“Moritz you're amazing. And a fool, Melchior is clearly into you. And he'd be an idiot not to be! Even if this isn't a date, which you can't prove to me; I'm sure he'll ask you out eventually.” Ernst shoved his shoulders as they walked making Moritz trip slightly.

“I really don't believe any of that but you're sweet Ernst. Really I'm okay, even if Melchior just wants to be friends I'm just glad he wants to hang out with me.” He replied earnestly and Ernst smiled sadly.

“One day you're gonna see what we all see in you and that day will be wonderful.” He said, quickly pulling Moritz into a side hug. They walked the rest of the way to Moritz's house mostly in silence and they hugged goodbye before Ernst kept walking to his house. Moritz really was grateful for Ernst but he couldn't be getting his hopes up about something that would never happen to him.

He spent the rest of his afternoon figuring out what to wear to the beach before he decided on skinny jeans, a Green Day t shirt and a light flannel. It was going to be cold but he figured the flannel would be warm enough.

When it was time to be picked up by Hanschen and Ernst he had already been showered, dressed and ready to go for around two hours. 

The car ride was short and they listened to David Bowie as per Hanschen's request the whole way. When they arrived at the beach it was dark and there were already a group of people there, including Melchior.

“Moritz! You made it!” Melchior exclaimed, jumping up to hug the boy who promptly forgot how to breathe.

“Uh, yeah! I'm here!” Moritz tried to match his excited tone, still reeling from the hug and trying not to concentrate on the intoxicating smell of Melchior's cologne.

“Good, great. Hey these are my friends, Georg, Otto, Thea, Melitta, Martha and Anna.” He introduced and Moritz nodded, waving weakly to the group.

“This is Moritz. He's great.” Melchior beamed, gesturing from the three boys to sit down as his friends greeted them. Ernst winked at Moritz after hearing the last sentence Melchior spoke and Moritz shook his head in response as they all sat down.

Everyone had seemingly launched into conversation so Moritz quietly fidgeted with the sleeves of his flannel which he was no realizing was definitely not enough to stop him from getting cold.

“I like your Green Day shirt.” Moritz heard from his left and it took awhile for him to realize it was Melchior speaking and it was aimed at him.

“Oh! Thank you, I got it at their concert last year.” He answered, turning his body to face Melchior who did the same.

“That's awesome! I love Green Day. I mean, they are pretty far from the usual stuff I listen to but sticking to one genre of music is boring.” Melchior replied with a smirk. 

“What do you usually listen to?” Moritz asked, tilting his head in questioning making Melchior giggle.

“I listen to a lot of different stuff honestly. My friends call most of my music indie crap though. I listen to Arctic Monkeys, The 1975, The Smiths, Radiohead and Frank Ocean the most but I'm pretty open to most music.” Melchior listed and Moritz laughed as he named more and more alternative ‘indie’ bands.

“I can't believe I'm getting my recommendations from such a hipster.” Moritz joked and Melchior grinned but pushed him lightly into the sand anyway. This pulled a laugh from Moritz which just made Melchior smile more as he lent back on his hands.

“Shut up, as if you don't like The Smiths?” Melchior challenged with a cocked eyebrow and Moritz chuckled.

“Yeah okay The Smiths are great but Morrissey is an absolute dickhole.” He relented.

“You're absolutely right, Moritz. I knew I could trust you.” Melchior grinned and Moritz laughed through an oncoming shiver. Melchior noticed and frowned, taking off his jacket and draping it over Moritz's shoulders. 

Moritz blushed and felt the panic rise up in his chest. “You don't have to, now you'll be cold I can't take this from you!” Moritz protested and tried to take the jacket off but was stopped by Melchior.

“No, I'm fine. It looks better on you anyway.” He smiled gently and Moritz felt like he might pass out, especially now he was surrounded by a warmth and the smell of Melchior with him so close while looking him in the eyes.

“It's starting!” Melchior's friend Otto yelled and everyone's heads whipped around to the sky where the fireworks were starting. 

Moritz took a deep breath and braced himself for the loud explosions to start but they still managed to make him jump, all he had to do was get through another 10 minutes or so of this and he'd be okay.

He continued to jump occasionally despite his best efforts, he just couldn't predict when they were going to happen and it made him panic. He was fighting off a panic attack when Melchior noticed.

“Are you okay, Moritz?” He asked softly so nobody else in their group would be able to hear.

“Y-yeah I'm fine.” Moritz stuttered out a reply and Melchior frowned.

“You should have told me you were scared of fireworks. I wouldn't have asked you to come.” Melchior replied. Moritz knew he meant well with that sentence but it still felt like a stab in the heart.

“I mean, we could have gone somewhere else. I'm sorry I subjected you to this.” Melchior corrected himself sadly and Moritz shook his head.

“No! It's really okay, I just don't do well with sudden loud noises but I'm still having a good time. Especially before the fireworks started.” He cracked a joke to make Melchior feel better and it must have worked because it made him chuckle.

“Well still, next time we hang out I'll avoid explosions.” He said gently and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly as the last of the fireworks filled the sky.

They really were pretty despite the anxiety they gave Moritz. He wished he could appreciate them more, especially since the night really was going so well before. He felt like he ruined Melchior's mood and that made him feel horrible. 

“I used to be scared of fireworks too. I've learned to appreciate them now but I get it.” Melchior said in a way that was meant to make Moritz feel better.

“Sorry for making you worry.” Moritz said solemnly and Melchior shook his head.

“Hey, don't apologize for your fears! I'm still having a good time. I like hanging out with you Moritz, we should do this more.” 

“I'd like that.”

“Great.” 

  


-

  


It was nine days later when Moritz finally finished the second book and worked up the courage to go back to the bookstore, he had been texting Melchior still throughout the week but they hadn't seen each other since the fireworks showing at the beach.

He walked in and saw Melchior straight away, the store was empty so he was scrolling through his phone and humming a familiar song. He looked up when he heard the bell indicating someone had entered the door.

“Moritz! You've finished the book?” Melchior asked, he already had a copy of the third book next to the register which made Moritz smile.

“Yeah, sorry it took me a while. I really liked it though, I'm really starting to get into them.” Moritz said and Melchior nodded, already scanning the next book.

“That's great Moritz. I'm actually glad you came in, I was going to invite you to a party, it's my friend Thea's but she said I could invite you. Everyone who was at the fireworks are going to be there plus a few more people I don't know. Again, it's totally okay if you don't want to go but I promise if you do I won't abandon you with people you don't know. We can sit outside and laugh at drunk people if you'd like?” Melchior asked and Moritz smiled at the prospect even though he usually hated parties, spending more time with Melchior sounded fun.

“Yeah okay, sure.” Moritz agreed which made Melchior break out into a smile.

“You're the best, Moritz.” 

  
  


-

  
  


The night of the party Moritz was practically sweating by the time he was outside of the house, the music was already so loud and he felt so awkward and anxious even though he hadn't walked in yet. He considered cancelling on Melchior until he thought about the possibility of him being disappointed that Moritz didn't show up and he immediately changed his mind, pulling the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands and mustering up all of his confidence to open the door.

He was immediately met by the smell of alcohol and probably weed, it made him feel a little bit sick. He was about to panic about not being able to find anyone until he saw Ernst talking to Hanschen, Ilse and Wendla on the couch.

“Hey!” He squeaked as he approached them, immediately being pulled into a bone crushing hug by Wendla.

“Moritz! I didn't think you'd be here, you hate parties?” She questioned. 

“Melchior invited him.” Ernst teased and Moritz blushed.

“Shut up! That's not only why I came, I came to see you guys too.” He exclaimed lamely and Hanschen rolled his eyes.

“Well it's nice to see you Moritz, considering all your time is filled with that boy now.” She giggled through her fake anger, Moritz had to cover his cheeks with his hands in an attempt to stop them from turning so red.

“Well Melchior hasn't shut up about you this whole time, he asks every five minutes if you're here yet so you better go find him before he asks again. Last I saw he was in the kitchen. Seriously there's only so much pathetic pining a man can take.” Hanschen sighed over dramatically. Moritz knew he should probably stay and avoid being embarrassed but Melchior was looking for him so he rushed off, ignoring his friends hollering after him as he left.

He found Melchior in the kitchen like Hanschen had said, fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt. While his friends Otto and Georg were talking about D&D next to him.

“Hey, Melchi.” Moritz shouted a little bit over the music, Melchior looked up and beamed when he saw it was Moritz

“You made it!” Melchior exclaimed and wrapped Moritz in a hug, he didn't think he'd ever get used to this.

“Your boyfriend is here huh Melchior?” Otto teased as they separated. He was clearly drunk but Melchior and Moritz still turned bright red. 

“We're not dating!” Moritz squeaked at the same time Melchior hissed, “Otto!” 

“Ignore him, he's drunk.” Melchior said as he glared at his friend.

“And you should be too! C'mon take shots with me!” Otto exclaimed, picking up a bottle of vodka and a couple of shot glasses, one of which Georg grabbed eagerly.

“Do you want to? We don't have to if it's not your thing.” Melchior reassured, gesturing to Otto who was already pouring out two huge shots each for them.

“Yeah, I mean I'm okay with it.” Moritz said, hoping it wouldn't be as bad as he anticipated. He'd drank alcohol before, surely shots wouldn't be that different. He honestly just wanted to impress Melchior.

“Cool.” Melchior grinned, taking one of the shots and handing it to Moritz whilst picking one up for himself.

“Ready?” He asked and Moritz nodded, determined.

They shot back the vodka at the same time and while Melchior took it like a professional and barely even winced Moritz gagged and coughed, desperate to get the taste out of his mouth he reached for the drink Otto had before they took shots and downed a good three quarters of the cup before realizing it was incredibly strong tequila that definitely didn't help with getting the bad taste out of his mouth or stop the burning in his throat. Otto and Georg laughed as Melchior panicked and slapped Moritz's back until he stopped choking.

“Why do you guys drink that stuff?! It tastes like nail polish remover!” Moritz coughed out a laugh which made Melchior break out into giggles too until they were both holding each other up as they laughed hysterically. 

Once they composed themselves and Moritz found himself wiping a tear that had escaped him from how hard he was laughing he felt Otto slap his back.

“Melchior, I like him.” He slurred and ruffled both of their hair before grabbing Georg and leaving the kitchen.

“Do you want to go outside?” Melchior asked, still smiling from the laughing fit, as was Moritz who nodded in agreement and followed Melchior through a crowd and out the back door where there were significantly less people.

Melchior walked them over to a patch of grass away from anyone who had ended up outside to smoke or talk and laid down, patting the space next to him for Moritz to lay down next to him.

He obliged, half falling down as the alcohol started to kick in. He laughed as he collapsed next to Melchior who grinned at him before turning to face the sky.

There were barely any stars out because of the clouds but Moritz looked up at them too anyway, looking at a specific cluster that weren't covered by any clouds and briefly wondered if Melchior was looking at the same stars he was.

They laid there in a comfortable silence for a while, the cold night air nipping at Moritz's cheeks which were already red from the alcohol and the proximity of the boy he had a crush on next to him.

“You know Moritz, I'm really glad you're friends with Ernst.” Melchior spoke so quietly Moritz wondered briefly if he had actually spoken at all until he turned to face him.

“You know, because if you hadn't been friends with Ernst you probably wouldn't have come into the book store. And we probably wouldn't have met. And you know, you probably would have gotten your recommendations from someone else.” Melchior explained, if Moritz didn't know any better he'd say Melchior sounded insecure.

“I wouldn't have gotten my recommendations from anyone else. I told you, people have been telling me to read The Lord of the Rings forever. It was because you told me to that I actually did.” Moritz said, now that the alcohol had well and truly reached his system he was completely unfiltered.

“Really?” Melchior asked softly, looking into Moritz's eyes. Even drunk Moritz felt his stomach turn at the way the stars reflected off of Melchior's eyes.

“Y-yeah. Honestly, I can't really read all that well. I'm pretty sure I'm dyslexic. I've been listening to the audio books instead. I'm sorry, I know I should have told you.” Moritz blurted out and Melchior raised an eyebrow before bursting into laughter.

“Well I'm glad I've been giving you a discount then! You could have just told me that Mo, why did you keep buying the books?” He questioned, amused and clearly confused. 

“I needed an excuse to talk to you.” Moritz admitted with a blush, averting eye contact so he wouldn't have to see the look on Melchior's face.

After a beat of silence he felt a hand on his chin as Melchior raised his head to look at him again.

“You never needed an excuse, Moritz.” He breathed, leaning over him and before Moritz could respond Melchior had crushed his lips against his and started kissing him. Moritz froze for a second, his brain not quite catching up with his body. Melchior noticed this and started to pull away but before he could Moritz cupped his jaw and pulled him back down, matching his intensity and then some as he tried to pour everything he was feeling into this one kiss.

They pulled apart, breathless and Melchior immediately ran his hand through Moritz's hair, kissing him again quickly.

“You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that.” He breathed and Moritz bit back a grin that threatened to take over his face.

“It couldn't have been as long as I've wanted to kiss you.” Moritz laughed disbelievingly as Melchior buried his face in Moritz's neck. Leaving soft kisses and smiles pressed into his skin.

“Moritz?” He felt Melchior mumble after a beat of silence before he lifted his head up to meet his eyes.

“Yeah?” Moritz answered, still drunk but now not just from the alcohol.

“Will you go on a date with me?” Melchior asked nervously and Moritz giggled, running a hand over his jaw and pulling him in for another kiss before mumbling “Yes.” against his lips. 

They stayed like that well into the night, sharing gentle kisses and laughs until the sun started to rise and almost everyone had already left the party.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is a thing
> 
> i had two other one shots going but as soon as i thought of this concept I had to write it out and I had a Really Bad™ day so I finished this off to make me happier. 
> 
> i hope it makes ya'll happy too!


End file.
